


Getting closer [animation]

by marla666



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Animated Art, Animation, Embarrassment, First Time, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: The first steps towards each other
Relationships: Waylon Smithers & Moe Szyslak, Waylon Smithers/Moe Szyslak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Getting closer [animation]

**Author's Note:**

> I really love these two! 🖤🖤🖤 I created a short animation about Moe and Waylon (and fall in love again)))


End file.
